Believe in us
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: Aido and oc set durng christmas break Aido/oc Idol/oc Vampire Knights


_This is a songfic about Aido and an oc there are hints about other vampire related books but let it be known that this is not a fanfic about the books or related character since Ann Rice has requested that there be none of her stories written about. I also own nothing! P.S you should realize the song by the title but incase not it is I believe in us (This Holiday) By A rocket to the moon_. Lyrics are in _Italics._

Believe in us this Holiday

_I've been looking out my window_

_Watch the snow fall on the ground_

Aido sighed resting his elbows on the balcony. He should feel at ease being surrounded by coldness and ice but he didn't. The academy had let out a week and a half ago for Christmas break Aido knew exactly he had been counting. It was not the fan girls he longed for, not the smell of hot, hyper blood that he could feel surge through his little minions when they saw him. **She** stopped him from longing for that when she started guarding that year. He looked over the woods guarding his family's estate to the small town below thinking of where she might be.

_The red and green from Christmas lights hanging around town_

_And I wish that you could see what I'm seeing too._

Aido thought back to when he first met her. The human whose mother was a pureblood that had married a hunter how she had no vampire urges was a mystery. She walked in to the Moon dorm with Zero and Yuki wearing a pretty dark blue rose print sundress with high top shoes a very odd mix but it suited her. Immediately when she seen Kaname she sauntered up and punched his arm in a light playful manor. Aido was shocked and angered at this at first but was calmed when Kaname laughed and poked her forehead in return making her groan and hold her head.

"Kiki, why do you insist on making me do that to you?" He laughed.

"Because i find it quite entertaining to try and inflict pain on something I know I could never harm." She giggled back as they shared in a hug.

Their parents had been very close before his passed away. They were brought up as very intimate friends almost siblings. Aido had to admit he was jealous how close she was to Kaname. She was introduced to everyone that didn't know her which was very few when Kaname came to Aido she smiled.

"You must be the famous Idol that I keep hearing everyone scream about."

"Yes, that would be me." He grinned.

"You remind me of Lestat that's what I'm going to call you."

He had no idea at the time what she was talking about but after Ichijo made him read the novels he understood why and was flattered. Her natural state of being was nice and polite but if a fan girl refused to move or yelled at her for telling her to do so she became firm. Most of them thought of her as a female Zero. Kiki ignored them all and did her job as a guardian giving Yuki and Zero breaks whenever they would take it.

His flirting would not work on her she was pervious to his charms to everything he tried when she should be melting at his smile instead he melted at hers. Instead of him waving to his fans he would be talking to her as much as he could before Kane pulled him away. After two months of taking tease's from all the other night class members he finally decided to ask her on a date. The day before a three day weekend he planned to ask her if she wanted to go with him and the others into town the next day. He was all confident and smiles when they walked to the gate but felt sick after walking out. There she was standing with her back to the fans and waving to them as they filed out to the school. Kane pushed him towards Kiki and he almost stumbled.

"Hello, Lestat you're looking very well this morning."

"Good morning to you too, um I was wondering if you would like to come with me and some others when we go to town tomorrow." He blushed looking down.

An eruption of noise came from behind her as she had to hold them off, "well, it probably wasn't good to ask me in front of them and I'm sure it will be the death of me but I'd love to."

In a fit of happiness he practically glomped her which enraged the girls more a few bursting into tears. The hug gave him the first whiff of her blood reminding him that she was human. Unlike his fans her blood smelt cold and comforting he wanted that blood, he wanted to feel it grow hot.

The date went well and soon he finally got to call her his a thing that no one really looked down upon even Zero commented on how Kiki could keep Aido in line and keep him from eating Yuki. But his inability to control his hunger and his want for her blood came out one weekend night when she was hanging out in his room with him.

"Why do you like me?" He asked holding her to him .

"Because you're so pretty." She joked with a anime cute face *like this ^o^*

"I'm serious."

Kiki rolled over on the bed and faced him, "because you're nice when you want to be and you can be really fun, you bring out my emotions not to mention you are brilliant."

Aido grinned and nuzzled into her neck one of his favorite things to do and smell her blood.

He recalled his foolishness as the snowflakes melted through his shirt and to keep his mind from turning to the night she left him he focused on the soirée coming up that his family was hosting although his family kept it hushed around him, they probably didn't want him around the guests in his depressed state.

_I've been counting down the days_

_Trying not to get excited _

_Haven't heard much of the party_

_So I'm probably not invited _

_But you won't be there _

_So why would I wanna go?_

His heart was heavy it felt like the marble of the balcony. The wind whirled and he heard the gifts from his friends topple over. All of them were unopened even the one from Kaname was now lying on the floor. Hunger gnawed at his insides from the smell of the donated human blood down stairs he was only eating the tablets to prove that he could be good.

_I've been good this year_

_The only thing I want is for you to be here_

_All my gifts can wait_

_I don't believe in Santa Claus_

_But I believe in us this holiday_

Every book in his room had been read, he came up with several different ways to solve a quadratic equation, he successfully found, destroyed, and recreated a 'God' particle. All to keep her off his mind but no matter what he did his train of thought always went back to her. Aido sent her a few Christmas cards just trying to get a letter back.

_So, I haven't got your letter _

_I sure hope you got my cards_

_The mailman keeps sayin "Boy you're tryin way too hard"_

_But he don't know what I'm feeling now_

_Without you around_

He looked down to see frozen tear drops dotting the stone feeling more slip from his eyes and plop down breaking. His thoughts went back to that night when he nuzzled her neck and grazed it with his fangs, Kiki had only laughed and offered her finger to him. An act of trust she started a few weeks ago he would cut her finger inside his mouth and when he was done freeze it so that no smell of her blood could get out. But he couldn't help it and had kept nipping at her neck.

"Aido, no they'll smell it I'm not ready for you to mark me." She whispered pushing his head way.

He could feel Kiki's heart beat faster warming her blood. Aido felt playful and moved to straddle her thighs causing her skirt to move up. She blushed and went to push it back down but he pushed it up further to see shorts with black ruffles bondage connected the shorts to the thigh highs. He unsnapped one of the bondage laces and slipped his hand into the shorts only to get it smacked away.

"Oh, Idol getting touchy are we?" She giggled.

Aido slid to lie on her body and nuzzle back in her neck, "I am feeling very touchy today."

His hand moved up her body and undid the lace bow to loosen the top of the shirt showing off her collar bone. He licked the bone and ran his tongue up to her jaw the blood in her veins running faster again her hands came to his shoulders and gently pushed away.

"No, no biting."

"I won't bite I promise."

"I know you can't control it well-"

"Shhh."

But she was right he couldn't and without warning he tore into her neck like a level E nearly ripping it open. Kiki didn't scream she pulled an anti-vampire knife from the holder under her skirt and not wanting to kill him instead stabbed his arm. Aido jerked away holding his wound while Kiki pushed him off and grabbed a blood dispersing pellet from her bag. This pellet would cover up any smell of blood so the others wouldn't know although they would see the blood staining the sheets. Kiki fell to the floor on her knees Aido had punctured her jugular vein she was losing a lot of blood. Tears slid freely the greatest betrayal had been made tonight a marking laid where one was not welcomed. She left through his window knowing Kane would be coming in soon and he was left with the taste of sweet shame.

Aido braced himself on the balcony and broke down near hysterics snow was falling heavily, drifts blowing into his room and ruining his already ruined treasures. He hated himself so much for doing that acting like a level E making her look at him with betrayal and pain. He covered his face with his hands his skin now a lower temperature than the flakes burning his skin.

_I've been good this year_

_The only thing I want is for you to be here_

_All my gifts can wait_

_I don't believe in Santa Claus_

_But I believe in us this holiday_

His door opened he was about to yell at however came into his room when a sad sigh met his ears and the sound of his presents being put back in order followed.

"Your sister was right you do look terrible I'm glad I came before the ball."

Aido whirled around and there she was standing at his ledge door a small smile on her lips. He must have gone insane.

_I thought I was dreaming _

_When I saw you at my door _

Kiki knelt down in front of him and wiped the frozen droplets off and pulled him to his feet. After he was in she closed the door and embraced him placing a warm loving kiss on his lips.

_You kissed me on the lips like you have never done before_

_I looked up for the mistletoe and didn't see a thing_

"I'm so sorry, darling I'm so sorry." Aido blubbered hugging her for dear life.

"I'm fine, I missed you I shouldn't have over reacted."

"I missed you so much and you didn't over react I betrayed you."

"You did what came naturally."

Again a deep kiss his temperature rising to its normal level.

"Please take me back."

Kiki nodded, "be my date to the soiree?"

_I got just what I wanted_

_What more could Santa bring?_

_The end _

_Review!_


End file.
